Double Trouble
by megzeeeh.lol.uk
Summary: The long awaited sequel to The Worst Best Things! Ichigo's in labour and the twins are coming fast. But can Kish survive through the new devotion of parenthood? ADOPTED.
1. Labour Can Hurt More Than One Person

Double Trouble.

Me: Hello again! I am sooooooo sorry about the wait. My laptop wouldn't let me on to so I have to use my incredibly slow comp. Anyways, this story's helper is...*drum roll*...Sukie! ^^

Sukie: Hiya! ^^

Me: If you don't remember Sukie, she was Kish's childhood friend, well one of them. I wanted to have Kessie, but as we all know, she died. I hate myself! T^T

Sukie: I hated Kesara.

Me: As her creator, I liked her and she had to be my fav made up character.

Sukie: Ahem?!

Me: Sorry...but she was.

Sukie: It's fine. Anyway! Here is the long awaited sequel for The Worst Best Things!, Double Trouble!

Me: Yay! ^^ Disclaimer please!

Sukie: Kitterfly doesn't own TMM or MMP. Only her characters, so no stealing! If you would like to use one in your stories, please ask first!

Me: Story!

Chapter 1: Labour Can Hurt More Than One Person...

"Come on, Ichigo! You can do it!" Kisshu's hand was pure white from Ichigo's hand, while she screamed.

"Damn it, Kish! You're lucky to be a guy!"

"Not really, you're destroying my hand!"

"Come on, Ichigo, one more push." The doctor said. Ichigo's face went beetroot while she pushed, then resumed her breathing. Then crying was heard.

"That's the boy, nurse."

"Ichigo, our little boy's out!" Ichigo smiled weakly, then started pushing again.

After more screaming and white knuckles, Ichigo managed to get her daughter out.

"Here you go, Ichigo." The nurse handed her the twins, wrapped up in two knitted blankets.

"So come on! I've been dying to hear what names you want to call them!" Kisshu was acting like a four-year-old waiting for his sweets.

"Ikuto and Yuuki."

"They are cute names! I think Ikuto looks a lot like his Mama." He grinned.

"And I think Y-yu-yuu...ki..." Ichigo's eyes clasped shut and she stopped breathing.

"Ichigo? Ichigo!" The nurses grabbed the twins and doctors fled to Ichigo.

"Mr Mizuki, I think you should wait outside." The nurse said.

"What's going on?! Ichigo! ICHIGO!"

Kisshu waited four hours for some news, until Ichigo's doctor came out. He had a very sad expression on his face. Kisshu stood up quickly, begging for answers.

"Mr Mizuki, I'm sorry. Ichigo has passed away. She died from giving birth and there was major blood loss." Kisshu froze.

'S-she's...dead? No...Ichigo can't be gone!' he thought, then burst out crying a thousand rivers.

"The twins are very healthy and in their beds, if you want to see them." The doctor left. Kisshu wiped his tears, but they continued to fall.

'What the hell am I going to do?! I can't raise Ikuto and Yuuki by myself.' He finally stopped crying and headed into see the twins.

'I have to...for Ichigo.' A nurse strode up to Kisshu with a clipboard a moment later.

"Mr Mizuki? I need you to confirm the twins' names."

"OK. Ikuto Hiro and...and Yuuki Ichigo..."

"That's so sweet. Thank you." The nurse headed off, while Kisshu went over to his kids.

'Ikuto really does look like his mother.' They were both sound asleep. They weren't identical. Then Kisshu's phone rang. It was Ryou.

"Hello, Ryou."

"Hey, Kish. What's wrong? Is it the twins?" The other Mew Mews, Keiichiro, Pai and Taruto were listening as well, as they were all at the café, treating injuries.

"The twins are fine, but I-ichigo..." Kisshu's voice started to break.

"What's wrong with Ichigo?!" Mint screamed.

"Ichigo didn't survive child-birth. S-she's d-d-dead..." He started crying again.

'O crap...' Ryou thought as the girls started sobbing. Trying to get away from unpleasant thoughts, Ryou asked:

"What are their names?"

"Ikuto Hiro and Yuuki Ichigo..."

"That's very charming."

"Ikuto really looks like her...a lot." He managed to stop crying again.

"Kish, I'm so sorry." Kisshu heard Pai say.

"There's something else you should know, Kish. Your mother's on her way to see you." Taruto said.

"And here I thought things couldn't get any worse."

"She should be there soon. She is ready for killing you."

"Then I shall hopefully see you all later."

"Bye, Kish." They all said and he hung up. Then, of course, Kana showed up.

"Kish, how could you kill Kesara?! She was your sister! If your father..."

"Shut up! You'll wake the twins!" Kisshu had a finger on his lips.

"Twins? What twins?"

"Twins as in your grandchildren." Kana spotted the sleeping twins and walked over to the beds.

"Their names?"

"Ikuto Hiro and Yuuki Ichigo." Kana froze.

"Where is she, then?" Kisshu restrained himself from crying.

"Ichigo passed away after they were born."

"Then they will have to come with me." Kana went to pick them up, but Kisshu stood in front of them with crossed arms, looking down at his mother, since he was substantially taller than her.

"I don't want you anywhere near them. If you try to take MY son and daughter away from me, I'll kill you. I'LL take care of them."

"They'll be dead in a week, then." Kisshu got really mad.

"I know EXACTLY how to raise my kids!"

"Sure you do. You're barely 18, Kisshu! You can't look after twins!"

"Leave, Mama. And if you want, I'll give you some explanations. You ordered the army with Kessie leading them. She tried to kill me, Ichigo and the twins. She died of her own accord, because her little obsession for Tamaru, who died, took over. I broke my promise to Papa, but it wasn't intentional."

"I'm leaving." Kana disappeared. Kisshu sighed and turned to look at his children again.

'I can't believe you two are going to live without your mother.'

The next day: 10:00 am. Visitors.

Kisshu stayed at the hospital that night, but got a wake-up call by everyone.

"Kish?" Ryou called out. Kisshu woke up slowly.

"Hi..." Kisshu rubbed his eyes.

"Did the twins keep you up all night?"

"Non-stop crying." The twins were already awake and they started laughing, like they knew what their father had just said. Everyone noticed them and crowded round them.

"Ikuto really does look like Ichigo." Ryou stated.

"Though Yuuki has inherited her father's ears." Zakuro said.

"Will you need help, looking after them, Kish? If we're able to look after Pudding's siblings, we can look after them." Lettuce asked.

"They weren't children. They were demons..." Mint exclaimed.

"No, I'm sure I'll be alright, Lettuce."

"Mr Mizuki, the twins are perfectly normal, so they can go home today." The nurse came in.

"Thank you."

"That's lucky! Because we brought presents!" Pudding shouted happily. The leftover Mew Mews held up some bags full of baby clothes, with huge grins.

Within fifteen minutes, Ikuto was wearing dark green trousers and a dark green top, while Yuuki wore a scarlet, long-sleeved dress with white tights.

"Let's go home, kids." Kisshu grabbed Ikuto, while Mint had Yuuki and they walked to Kisshu's house, with the laughing, motherless twins.

Me: T^T So sad...

Sukie: T^T Poor Kish...

Me: O yeah, I'm really sorry about cutting off Ichigo. It works for the story, in my head. And Ikuto's middle name is Hiro because Kish and Ichigo decided to make his middle name after his Papa.

Sukie: I wonder what goes on in your head...

Me: Who knows...

Sukie: Please review!

Me: Go on! You know you REALLY want to click the button! ;D


	2. Just Like Their Mama

Me: Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!!!!!!! I have been doing 101 things these past couple of weeks! Piano and singing lessons, school, I've been sick, then better, now sick again, homework, camogie, choir, voluntary work, job-seeking, my laptop's screwed, helping other people do their homework…my list will go on forever! Again, I am terribly sorry!

Sukie: We kinda get it. You're sorry.

Me: *big eyes* More than you know…!

Sukie: Eeep! Scary!

Me: Anyways, it's away with now and I make a PROMISE! *puts hand on a bible* That I will update more from now on!

Sukie: *claps* YOU ALL WITNESSED THAT!

Me: They did and now Sukie, if you would please…

Sukie: Kitterfly does not own TMM or MMP.

Me: If I did…!

Everyone: DON'T EVEN GO THERE!!!!

Me: Eeep! Story! *runs away*

* * *

Chapter 2: Just like their Mama…

13 years later…

"IKUTO! Where's my textbook?! Come on! We're late!" Yuuki bellowed. Ikuto slowly came downstairs to his deafening sister.

"Chill, lil sis. Here." Ikuto had his calm and cool demeanour going on as he handed Yuuki her Biology textbook that she had been waiting over an hour for.

"Ya know, Ikuto. You should really do it at night, like NORMALLY PEOPLE."

"Who said we were normal? Mom never visits and you and dad have huge ears."

"Well, you've got cat ears and a tail!" Ikuto's cat features popped out and he gave Yuuki a death glare.

"Eeep!" Yuuki squeaked.

"Why is Yuuki screaming?" Kisshu walked in, in green pajamas.

"No reason!" Yuuki knew that if Kisshu came in, then she had over done it, but instead he was very calm.

"Shouldn't you both be at school now? You both have a…" Ikuto and Yuuki had already sped out the door.

"…Biology test." he sighed.

'Just like Ichigo…always late.'

Yuuki's P.O.V.

I am Yuuki Ichigo Mizuki. I am 13 years old. My older twin brother that I'm sprinting with is Ikuto. My hair is strawberry red, barely shoulder-length and always in pigtails. My eyes are amber. I also have my dad's slight ear problem that Ikuto just pointed out. And I can teleport to places and I have this killer lead pipe which I got from my aunt Kesara. Even though, I never even met her…or my mom.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I am Ikuto Hiro Mizuki. I am 13 years old. My younger twin sister that has just give me a headache is Yuuki. My hair is forest green and quite longish and so are my bangs. My eyes are chocolate brown. I get cat ears and a tail when I'm excited or in competition. I play a violin which my dad gave me, Yuuki sings with me when I play. We are really good at 'Hoshi No Nagareru Yoru Ni'. Though there's something about dad when we play it. Something tells me, it had something to do with mom.

Normal P.O.V.

"Ikuto! The doors are closing now!"

"Teleport!" Yuuki grabbed his arm and teleported into their noisy form room, just as the bell rang.

"The Mizuki twins? When did you get here?" Their teacher asked.

"We've been here for ages." Yuuki camouflaged. Yuuki and Ikuto's friend found them.

"YUUKI!!!!! Where have you been?! I've been waiting all morning!" Rynt: a teenage girl with bright blue eyes and blonde waist-length hair, also the daughter of Ryou and Mint Shirogane.

"Rynt! Calm down!" Yuuki complained.

"Did you study for the Biology test?" Rynt asked nervously.

"I studied all night and Ikuto studied this morning."

"I didn't at all!"

"Study now, then!"

"Would all juniors come to the Gym Hall for your Biology Exam now." the intercom reported.

"I see your point." Yuuki said, taking Rynt's arm, she dragged her to the Gym.

"No! Yuuki! I'll fail!!!!"

"It's only an exam!"

"Remember, students, this exam allows you into the next year, if you pass." The headmistress, Mrs Timi, called out.

'I speak way too soon…' Yuuki sweat dropped.

"Do your best, lil sis." Ikuto ruffled her hair, then took his seat.

"Rynt, you'll be fine! Do your best!" Yuuki ran to her seat, leaving Rynt in a suffering mess.

2 hours later.

"It's over!" Yuuki sighed happily. Ikuto followed his twin, while copying his sister's happiness.

"Only 2 weeks till summer!" Rynt was dragging herself to Yuuki.

"Uhhh…Rynt? Are you…"

"NO, YUUKI, I'M NOT! I didn't answer anything! I had no idea! I'm staying in this year for another year!" Rynt started crying.

"I thought you had your father's brains?"

"I can't believe you fell for it! I'm passing for sure!" Yuuki sweat dropped.

"You sound very confident…"

"Yeah, don't get ahead of yourself." Ikuto commented.

"I'm a prodigy child! What can I do?" Rynt shrugged her shoulders and grinned.

"Stop showing off…" The twins replied. Rynt stopped.

"Anyways! You twinnies need to come to my house tonight!"

"Why…?" Yuuki asked.

"Not saying why!" Rynt winked.

"It's definitely a surprise birthday party for us." Ikuto whispered in Yuuki's ear.

"Which means shopping for me after school!" Rynt stared, confused at Yuuki.

"O…K…I have Music now, so I'll see ya later, twinnies!" Rynt dashed off.

"And we've got…o great…"

"Chemistry…" they said.

After school.

"Ikuto! Tell dad I've gone shopping! I'll be home in a couple of hours!" Yuuki headed off for clothes, while Ikuto walked home. When he got in the door, he was greeted by his father.

"Huh? Where's Yuuki?"

"Shopping. Also, we're going round to Rynt's house tonight."

"But it's your 13th birthday. I was planning on taking you wherever you wanted."

"Sorry, dad." Kisshu sighed.

"You two remind me so much of your mother…"

"What really happened to her, dad? I know for definite that she's not a model in France." Kisshu sighed.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I don't want to ruin your birthday. How was the test?"

"Easy enough."

"That's good, then."

"I'm going upstairs to change." Ikuto left and ran up the flight of stairs.

'I can't lie to them anymore…' Kisshu thought.

* * *

Me: I FINALLY GOT IT UP!!!! HOORAY!!!! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention…hehe…let's just say Mint and Ryou had a one night stand during the past 13 years and then they got married, Aoyama left her for a hooker…etc…etc…and yes a nice lil cliffie for ya!

Sukie: No one's going to understand that.

Me: I know…I'm a terrible author!!!!

Sukie: Cool it!

Me: *bawls eyes out with tears*

Sukie: Ummm…Kitterfly?

Me: *still crying*

Sukie: Kitterfly?

Me: *still crying*

Sukie: Well…I know what she wanted to say so I'll say it for Weepie here. "Please review! Helps me a lot! 5 reviews or no next chappie!" So, do as she says…if you want to stay alive…and get a free cookie…


	3. Birthday Bash

Me: Hello again! See! My updates are quicker now! =D I couldn't wait long enough for more reviews so I'll just put it up now! But peoples please! Even if you just read it, even if you don't have , EVEN if you didn't like it, just please review to say if I could improve! If you tell me you loved it, then ARIGATO! But please, a simple good word doesn't hurt.

Sukie: She does keep her promises.

Me: *nods* I hope everyone isn't still mad at me…

Sukie: They were mad?

Me: I'm psychic.

Sukie: o.O Really?

Me: Yup! Kitterfly's psychic message service! Now open for business! *streamers*

Sukie: This gets wierder and wierder...

Me: I couldn't wait long enough for more reviews so I'll just put chappie 3 up now! But peoples please! Even if you just read it, even if you don't have , EVEN if you didn't like it, just please review to say if I could improve! If you tell me you loved it, then ARIGATO! But please, a simple good word doesn't hurt. Now…story! *poof of magic red smoke* *Kitterfly starts coughing* Not necessary!

Sukie: Kitterfly doesn't own TMM or MMP.

* * *

Chapter 3: Birthday Bash.

3 hours later.

Yuuki burst through the door with huge bags of shopping.

"I'm home!"

"There was no need to buy the whole shopping center, Yuuki." Ikuto spotted her. Yuuki handed him 2 bags.

"What are these?"

"Your clothes for tonight slash birthday present. Happy birthday, Ikuto." Ikuto slapped his head.

"You didn't get me one, did ya?"

"I forgot. Sorry, lil sis."

"Typical…anyway, Rynt said we have to be at her house in less than an hour, so get changed." Yuuki ran upstairs to her bedroom. Ikuto looked in the bags and sighed, realizing what the theme was.

"I hate being a twin…" he headed up to his room to change again.

1 hour later.

Yuuki's phone started ringing and she answered it immediately. Of course, it was Rynt.

"YUUKI! You are supposed to be here now! What's going on?!"

"I'm just about ready. Ikuto should be too. We'll be there in 10 minutes maximum."

"You better be!" Rynt hung up and Yuuki checked herself in the mirror once more. Her hair was in ringlets, but also in pigtails, she was wearing her new baby blue princess dress which was strapless, but had tons of petticoats at the bottom and diamontes over the bodice, on her feet were baby blue 5 inch high heels and on her head: a sparkling tiara.

"Beautiful!" She managed to shuffle out of her small doorway.

"IKUTO! You ready?!" Ikuto came out with a crown on his head, wearing white skinny trousers, brown almost-to-the-knee boots, a white shirt, a royal blue coat and a white cape.

"I hate themes…"

"Suck it up, Princey." Yuuki stepped downstairs, while Ikuto followed and was being photographed by Kisshu.

"Here, Yuuki." Kisshu held out a little a box to Yuuki. She opened it to find a golden bell on a red ribbon.

"A present from your mother."

"It's so beautiful…tell Mama, I said thanks!" Ikuto took it out and tied it around her neck.

"Suits you, lil sis." Yuuki smiled.

"Anyway, come on! We're late as it is!"

"Don't you want your other presents now?" Kisshu asked.

"Can we open them later? We're gonna open a lot at the party."

"OK. Off you go. Have a nice time. Don't be home too late."

"Yes, yes, we know." Ikuto mumbled. Ikuto grabbed his wrist and teleported them to Shirogane Mansion. Yuuki then called Rynt, knowing that would be the safer option.

"We're here, as promised!"

"OK, come in!" Yuuki hung up and took her brother's arm. They headed in and everything was dark.

"3, 2, 1..." Ikuto muttered, then about 100 other teenagers shouted 'Surprise!' as lights came on.

"Happy birthday, twinnies!" Rynt gave them a group hug and their presents. Ikuto's was the DVDs of Death Note and Yuuki got the DVDs of Fruits Basket.

"You remembered how much I love Momiji!"

"You never stop singing his song!"

"And you remembered my favourite anime!"

"Prodigy child, Iku!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Iku! Iku! Iku! Iku! Iku! Iku!" Ikuto started chasing Rynt, so Yuuki was on her own. Then Kei, a boy with purple hair and royal blue eyes came up to her with a present.

"Ummm…Yuuki?" He tried to get her attention, she turned around.

"Hello, Kei!" she grinned.

"H-hi, Yuuki. I-I got y-you a p-present." he handed it to her quickly, blushing.

"You're doing better than my brother." She opened it and found a pair of square-shaped real diamond earrings. They matched her dress in colour.

"Kei, they're gorgeous! Though these must have cost you a fortune!"

"Hehe, yeah, my pocket money for a year is gone…" he sweat dropped. Yuuki put them in swiftly.

"They really suit you, princess…"

"Huh? What?"

"Ehh! Nothing!

"Oh, OK. Thank you very much, Kei." she smiled.

"Yuuki, there's also something…"

"YUUKI!!!!" Rynt sprinted to her and grabbed her into a tight hold.

"Ikuto's trying to kill me!" Kei walked off with a sad face, Yuuki didn't notice.

"Rynt, he won't kill you."

"Yes, he will!" she started play-sobbing then stopped quickly.

"Anyways, you twinnies need your presents! Iku!" she dragged Yuuki to a room with two mountains of brightly coloured presents. Rynt pointed to their mountains and they rushed to them.

"Posters of the Ouran High School Host Club!"

"Pictures of the Vampire Knight Girls!"

"Nana Mizuki's Greatest Hits!"

"Black Diamond CD!" It continued for over an hour.

"How are we going to get these home?" Yuuki questioned. Rynt was prepared and threw a few cardboard boxes at her feet. She grinned.

"Thanks, Rynt."

"No problem!"

"Hey! Yuuki!" Yuuki turned around to find 4 identical boys with brown hair and orange eyes.

"Kain? Kai? Kaoru? Kyo?" Yuuki received thumbs up from the quads.

"Happy birthday, princess!" they shouted with grins from ear to ear. Cheeky monkeys.

"Hey! Look! Candy drops!" Kai shouted in over-excitement and ran off, Kain and Kyo following behind. Kaoru was dazed.

"Ummm…Ky-?"

"It's Kaoru. Yes, I'm fine." he read her mind.

"Oh, OK." Kaoru looked away and started blushing, then finally looked at her.

"Yuuki? What if I kissed you now?" Yuuki froze and stared. Kaoru fidgeted, waiting for an answer, but was impatient and kissed Yuuki gently on her lips. Yuuki was shocked and couldn't find the energy to do anything. Until Ikuto found her.

"Yuuki! Kaoru, what are you playing at?!" Kaoru broke and ran away. Yuuki managed to get 2 fingers on her lips.

"H-h-he…kissed me…" Ikuto was now standing beside her.

"We're going home." Ikuto grabbed her hand and dragged Yuuki home with the boxes of presents.

* * *

Me: Hehe! Little cliffie I suppose...in a way...

Sukie: He kissed her!

Me: Ummm...duh? -.-'

Sukie: :O

Me: Why are you so suprised?

Sukie: N-no reason!

Me: Sukie, I think Kaoru's a little too young for you.

Sukie: I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!!!!

Me: Help...me...and review...please... T^T


	4. The Truth, And The Whole Truth

Me: Yay! I had nearly 5 reviews in less than 24 hours! I'm sooooooo happy right now! ^^

Sukie: Well done, Kitterfly! *claps and throws roses*

Me: Yay! My favourite flowers!

Sukie: Yeah, yeah, can we get started now? I wanna read! And so do many other authors!…that are better than you…hehe

Me: Say something?

Sukie: Who me? No.

Me: OK then! Disclaimer!

Sukie: Kitterfly does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power. She'd probably be making an episode all about Kish and Ichigo if she did.

Me: What do you mean 'an' episode? There would be hundreds of KxI episodes! Mwah ha ha ha ha ha!

Sukie: Uh-oh, she's snapped. Enjoy peeps! Right you, calm down!

* * *

Chappie 4: The truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

Ikuto slammed the front door behind him.

"What happened?" Kisshu raced to his son and daughter.

"Princess here was getting kisses."

"Who?"

"Kaoru." Yuuki said, still in complete shock.

"You don't like him?"

"Not really…"

"I'm guessing he gave you those ear-rings?"

"No. Kei spent a year's pocket money getting these for me."

"Kei did?!" Ikuto questioned and Yuuki nodded.

"Anyways, dad, you might aswell tell us about what happened to Mama now." Ikuto sighed.

"What do you mean, Ikuto?" Yuuki asked.

"Yuuki… your mother isn't a model in France. She didn't buy you that bell either." Kisshu remembered a time when Yuuki was 4 years old.

*Flashback*

"Daddy? I can't sweep." (A/N: 'sleep'. Yuuki's only 4. So her vocab ain't great.) Yuuki had a teddy bear in one hand, her other rubbing her eye and ran to Kisshu, who picked her up and set her on his lap. He was holding a picture.

"Daddy? Who is dat?" Yuuki pointed to a young woman with red hair and brown eyes, wearing a huge dress, standing and smiling next to Kisshu, her friends and family.

"Yuuki…that's your Mama."

"Where is she?"

"She's…not here. She's…a nice model in France."

"Oh."

*End Flashback.*

"You might not remember."

"So where is she actually?" Ikuto asked.

"Your mother's name was Ichigo. She was nearly 18 when she gave birth to you 2."

"Where is she?"

"Your mother…never made it passed your birth. She died after you were born."

"Mama's…dead?" Yuuki's eyes were filling up with tears.

"Yuuki, our ears aren't a disorder. I'm an alien from a different planet. Ichigo wasn't a normal girl. She was the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. I met her after she found another Mew Mew. Kei's mother, Lettuce, to be exact. I saw her, toyed around with her and I even stole her first kiss. She completely hated me. It didn't help the fact that me and my friends, Pai and Taruto, tried to destroy Earth, so our race could claim it as ours again, because we used to live there, but we were sent to another horribly cold planet, which was a frozen wasteland. I tried to kill her with monsters I made, but every time, one way or another, she would beat me. I fell in love with her and begged her to be mine and come with me, but she loved another guy. He bought her the bell you're wearing, Yuuki. She wore it everywhere, everyday. When my leader arose, I protected Ichigo, but died in the process. Somehow, I managed to live. She left her boyfriend after she found him cheating on her with her friend, Rynt's mother, Mint. I found her in her bedroom sobbing and proposed to her. After we got married, your aunt Kesara tried to kill Ichigo. But she died. Then you 2 were born and I lost Ichigo."

"So you raised us by yourself?" A shocked Ikuto asked. Yuuki ran up to her father and hugged him tightly, while crying.

"We had no idea that you had been through so much! Kisshu stared at her, then hugged her back, smiling.

"It's OK, Yuuki. Your mother might not be here, but I am!"

"How could you lie to us though? You never even took us to Mama's grave." Ikuto questioned.

"I didn't want you to know she was dead, so you could be happy."

"How can you be so calm about this?!" Yuuki cried. Kisshu remembered Ichigo asking him that.

"Because, Yuuki, it's happened and there's no way I can change it." Kisshu reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. He handed it to the twins.

"A picture of your mother and me on our honeymoon." The twins looked to see their mother and father splashing in the sea, on a beach, in the Bahamas. Ichigo looked like she was screaming and laughing at the same time, wearing a strawberry-covered bikini, while Kisshu had a playful grin on his face, wearing long, black shorts.

"Mama was so beautiful…" Ikuto gasped.

"Now I know why everyone says you look like her." Yuuki said to her twin brother.

"Can we go to her grave tomorrow?" Ikuto asked his father with a seious face.

"…I suppose so…" Kisshu sighed.

"Me and Ikuto will go to the flower shop after school then." Yuuki planned.

"What were her favourite flowers?" Kisshu smiled. Another memory entered his mind.

*Flashback*

"Man, these Earth weddings take some planning!" Kisshu sighed.

"Next on the list is…FLOWERS!" Ichigo smiled as they walked through the busy town.

"You obviously like flowers a lot."

"Yup! Wow! O my God! Roses!" Ichigo spotted a flower stall and she found…guess what!…pink roses.

"Is it some roses that you would like, my dear?" The middle-aged woman managing the stall asked kindly.

"Yes, please. And some lilies, please."

"Are roses your favourite, dear?"

"Yup!" Ichigo giggled.

*End Flashback.*

"Roses. She loved pink roses."

"Good thing I got birthday money!" Yuuki grinned.

"Dad, how do you explain my cat ears?" Ikuto asked.

"Since your mother was the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, she had the DNA of an Iriomote Wild Cat. You obviously got most of her DNA, including the cat genes. Though, I wouldn't get your first kiss too soon."

"Why?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Because you'll turn into a cat completely if you do." Kisshu sweat dropped.

"Just peachy." Ikuto groaned.

"Ha ha, cat boy." Yuuki pointed, while Ikuto's cat features popped out and he shot his death glare.

"Eeep!"

"Cut it out, you 2, otherwise you won't get the rest of your presents." Kisshu spotted the box of presents Ikuto had dragged from the party.

"Jeez, you guys are popular!" Yuuki pointed to her ears and Ikuto pointed to Yuuki.

"I see. Presents are in the living room." Yuuki and Ikuto dashed to go through more presents.

30 minutes later of photos and presents, Yuuki fell onto the floor.

"Yuuki!" Ikuto shouted while rushing to her side.

"Need…sleep…so…tired…"

"I thought something was wrong with you, idiot!" Yuuki got up, eyes closed and dragged herself to her room.

"Night, dad. Night, Ikuto." She left and the confused guys were left.

"Habit of Mama's?"

"Never seen her doing it."

*With Yuuki.*

Yuuki collapsed onto her bed.

"Mama's grave? I hate secrets."

* * *

Me: Whoo-hoo!

Sukie: …

Me: I finished that in just under an hour! New record, eh Sukie?

Sukie: …

Me: Sukie?

Sukie: …

Me: Are you still mad at me for accidentally punching you in the face?

Sukie: …

Me: I said I was sorry!

Sukie: …

Me: Right, if you're going to be like that…RAZZIE!!!!

*Razzie appears.*

Razzie: Yeah-huh?

Me: How would you like to co-host the story?

Sukie: I'LL BE GOOD!

Me: Sorry, Razzie. Service no longer needed.

Razzie: Whatever.

Me: REVIEW PEEPS!!!!

Sukie: She'll sing Lollipop for you and give you one for free if you review. ANY flavour you like!

Me: ^^ Yes I will! Thanks!

Sukie: Peace my dudes!

Me: o.O I'm so sure I didn't teach her that…


	5. Important Notice

**OK, I would like to apologize for this not being an update after…a year? :S Anyways, I'm really sad to say that I cannot finish this story. It's just a dead end for me. I've moved on to another fandom but I will write more fics for TMM in the future. So this story is going up for adoption. You can create it into whatever you desire. Just PM me or review this chapter if you would like to own this story by 16th August 2010. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts on this story. I really appreciate it. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot continue.**

**~Megz xoxo**


	6. Note

**OK, people, the story has been adopted by Rhia-chan-The-Evil-Bunny. Thanks to those who asked. Once again, my sincerest apologies for being unable to continue myself.**

**~Megz xoxo**


End file.
